Some Tomtord Thing
by TomTordTrashLucy
Summary: Hello, Sorry this isn't in chapters, I don't know how to split it up lmaoooooo Rated M for them cussing ppl - -


_**Please take note that this so my first fan fiction. It isn't very goo, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Hopefully you do, however! ok ill leave you alone ._.**_

 __Tom gets out of bed and stretches. He looks at his clock. "Fuck. It's already noon." He quickly gets dressed and walks into the living room.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tord chuckles. "I made breakfast!" Edd says. "Umm, it's in the fridge now." "What is it?" Tom asks. "Pancakes!" Matt shouts. "Again?! Ugh, I'm starting to get tired of pancakes..." Tom sighs and walks into the kitchen.

Tom decides to pass on pancakes and make some eggs. Tord walks in with a plastered-on grin. Tom thinks to himself, "What's he got in mind this time?" Tord takes one glance at what Tom is making and starts laughing hysterically. "What?! What's so funny?!" Tom shouts. "EGGS?! What are you, 12?" Tord continues laughing. Tom's face goes faintly pink. "What's wrong with eggs?" Tom asks, getting even angrier every laugh Tord let out.

Edd walks in. "ugh, those eggs stink." Tom glances at the pan. He lets out a yell and takes the pan off the stove. "HAH! He can't even make eggs right!" Tord slaps Tom on the back, making Tom drop the pan of burnt eggs. Tom's face goes red in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?"

"A lot of things." Tord smiles, satisfied with Tom's anger.

"Ugh, fuck you guys."

Tom storms to his room. He sits on his bed, cursing under his breath. He decides to grab Susan. "Lets see if you're good enough to play yet." He begins to strum Susan, and then every string thing comes out.

"Figures." He puts Susan back.

~Back in the living room~

"EDDD CAN WE GO SHOPPINGGG?" Matt yells. "Well..." Edd thinks for a moment. "We are running out of snacks and cola. Sure." "YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY" Matt dashes to the car with Edd walking behind him. "Tord!" Edd shouts from outside. "Yeah?" Tord shouts again. "Make sure you and Tom don't burn down the house!" Edd gets in the car and pulls out of the garage.

Tord smiles. "Now i have Tom alone. I can torture him now!"

Tord walks to Tom's door. He knocks softly.

"Who's there?" Tom asks.

"It's Tord."

"Get lost, piece of shit."

"Nah. Let me in."

Tom sighs.

"It's open."

Tord walks in with a devious grin. Tom is next to his bed, his flask in hand.

"Drinking, huh?" Tord says.

"...not anymore, creep..."

Tom puts the flask away.

"Well, what do you want?"

Tord sits down next to Tom. Tom scoots a little farther away from Tord. Tord looks at Tom.

"What do you want?!" Tom shouts.

"Edd told me to tell you not to burn the house down."

"If anyone would burn down the house, it'd be you."

"I could say the same for you."

"True, I guess."

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Tord takes out his phone.

"Umm... want to listen to some music...?" he offers.

Tom is silent.

"Well?" Tord insists.

Tom sighs.

"You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"Nope!"

"...fine."

Tom puts in one headphone, and Tord puts in the other.

"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide" starts playing.

"Hey.. I love this song." Tom laughs once.

"Yeah, me too."

"Wow, we've actually got something in common."

"We have more in common than you think...".

"Hah, like what?"

"I like guns, you like guns a lot..."

"Hmm."

"you like guys, I like guys a lot..."

"What?"

Tord turns red.

"What?" he says, trying to take Tom's mind off what he said.

"No, I mean what did you say?"

"I said 'what'".

"nOOOO, before that"

"What?"

"Ugh, nevermind."

They sigh in unison.

"I guess you're right." Tom admits.

"What?"

"We have a LOT in common..."

"Hah, told ya.."

Tom drums his fingers on the floor.

(up goes the gay meter)

Tom glances at Tord, thinking of what to say. Tord notices Tom looking at him.

"What now?" He laughs.

"nothing.."

Tom keeps trying to think of the words to say.

"I-" he starts.

He sighs.

"I dunno, really. I'm just confused I guess."

"Why are you confused...?"

"One moment I hate you with a passion, and the next moment... poof! You're like, super nice to me. What's up with that?"

"...uhhh"

Tord runs his hands through his hair.

"I've decided you're not half bad." Tom smiles a little.

"Wait- really?"

"Sure."

"I've been meaning to tell you..."

Tom starts freaking out inside.

"I kinda... I guess I like you."

Tom turns red.

"What?"

"Heh... is that bad?

"no, no it's not..."

Tord laughs a little.

"I've been waiting to say that..." he looks at Tom calmly.

"how are you so..."

"So what?"

"so calm?"

"I'm really not I'm freaking out inside aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA"

Tom pulls Tord into a hug.

the hug seems to last forever.

that is, until they start kissing like mad...

~Edd and Matt get home~

"Tom? Tord?! Where are you two?" Edd shouts.

They ignore him and keep making out like they're crazy.

"Maybe they're in Tom's roo-" Matt suggests.

"You idiot, why would they be in the same place in the same time?" Edd interrupts him.

Edd soon walks in on Tom and Tord.

"Gay" Edd says calmly before walking out.


End file.
